


Later

by Merideath



Series: slow like honey [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, PWP, Secretly a Virgin, Smut, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn’t quite sure if what she and Steve had could be considered a relationship.  All they’ve had so far were a series of make-outs and heavy petting sessions—once in a closet and the rest on the couch while a movie played on in the background till the credits rolled. But she wasn't going to stop the game either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> A million billion thanks to [**Katertots**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/katertots) for beta-ing this for me. I originally wrote this for the virgin/secretly a virgin square on my bingo card, then chickened out and got inspired to write the ball of awesome awkward that is [**I've been careless with a delicate man**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/672056)
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing.

Darcy bit her lip as she decided how brave she felt like being, how much she wanted Steve to feel at her touch just as he had made her feel with his. Whatever this thing was with them, well, she was going to throw herself into it and see where it took them. She liked him, had been crushing on him for such a long time, and she was pretty damn sure she could fall in love with him. But this new physicality to their friendship was blowing her mind just a little bit. Could the ‘V’ on her v-card be any bigger?

Internally she cursed that she hadn't had much interest in the boys in her small town. She was woefully lacking in actual hands-on knowledge when it came to the opposite sex. She knew things, of course. That couldn't be helped living in the modern world with the media, romance novels, and fan fiction. Darcy winced a little at the thought and was so glad she didn’t have to explain that to Steve. At least not yet.

But growing up in a small town is growing up in a very small town. Most of the boys she grew up with treated her like a kid sister and the one time she let Bobby Anderson go to second base it was all over school the next day. She’d given Bobby a black eye, a busted lip, and a limp. She was pretty sure Steve would have been proud of her for that. College was another story; her scholarship only went so far and she had to work her ass off—afternoons in a coffee shop and evenings waiting tables at the local diner. What free time she had when not studying she spent hacking and earning a little extra money by making fake IDs. She never had time for dates that got past her sarcasm, the walls she built around herself, and her collection of thrift store sweaters.

She wasn’t quite sure if what she and Steve had could be considered a relationship. All they’ve had so far were a series of make-outs and heavy petting sessions—once in a closet and the rest on the couch while a movie played on in the background till the credits rolled. Her insecurity over what they had or didn’t have, didn’t stop her from wanting to put her hands all over him. So far, he’d been fine with her touching everything above the waist, but when she dared to trail her hands lower he gently nudged her away and distracted her with another kiss or touch of his own. She looked up to meet Steve's piercing blue gaze and found him watching her intently a bemused smirk on his face. 

“Darcy?”

“Hmm?”

“Do I wanna know what you're thinkin'?”

She smiled, eyes sparkling merrily as she leaned up, hand pressed against his solid chest, and kissed him. It was gentle at first, the barest brushing of her mouth against his. His lips were dry, and hers tasted faintly of her rose flavoured lip balm. The kiss quickly deepened as he slid his hand up along her spine to grip her neck, his mouth slanting hard against hers as his tongue delved inside. A throaty moan escaped her lips as he dragged her to straddle his lap. Her fingers curled into the soft linen of his shirt as his lips trailed a searing path down her throat. He nipped her neck and she arched her body into his, her centre rocking against the hardening length of him. Steve groaned against her neck and gripped her hip hard in his hand. His right hand slipped down her neck to splay across her back as he gently encouraged her hips to rock against him. He licked and nibbled at her throat, his tongue swirling patterns against her skin. 

It was a dangerous game they played, but at the moment he didn't give a damn. They weren't dating; not the way he knew dating was meant to go. They weren’t purposely keeping whatever they had a secret, but he didn’t think it was public knowledge either. Well aside from Tony and possibly Clint. He knew then, with her lips against his skin and her hips rocking into his that she could push him past his resolve not to bed her before they were something more serious; knew that one way or another she would end up killing him. He really didn't care anymore. 

Darcy shifted back. “I—I want...” she trailed off shaking her head to clear away the haze of desire his clever mouth brought on. She pulled away to sit beside him, her hand still warm on his chest over his heart.

“What do you want Darce?” Steve smirked, his hands sweeping up from her hips to rest just below the generous swell of her breasts. 

Darcy licked her lips as she met his icy gaze then looked down at her hand on his chest. “I want...” she spoke as her hand trailed down his chest touching each button on his striped linen shirt, “to touch you.” Her fingers lingered against his belt buckle before dropping lower to lightly brush him though the thin cotton of his dress pants. “Like you touch me.” He groaned and she could feel the blush that bloomed across her cheeks. “Can I touch you?” she asked, looking up at him through her dark lashes and biting her lip again. He arched a brow, his mouth quirked up into a smirk. 

“Is that what you want, doll?” he drawled slowly, blue eyes glittering darkly.

“Yes,” Darcy replied without hesitation, her fingertips skating over his pants along his length. Steve groaned and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. He kissed her hard, nipping at her lower lip, his thumb rubbing against the sensitive skin on her neck. 

Darcy pulled back from Steve's mouth, carefully unbuckling his belt and the button of his trousers. She glanced up through her lashes to see Steve watching her intently as he leaned back into the plush couch cushions. She dragged her teeth against her lip as she slowly unzipped him. Steve made no move to stop her. He held one hand firmly on her hip; the other gripped the back of the couch as he waited to see what she would do. She reached into his trousers and brushed her fingertips along his length through the thin barrier of his boxers. Steve groaned when her thumb rubbed against the damp patch forming on the thin cotton covering the head of his cock. He bit down on his lip and his hips bucked up against her touch. His fingers flexed on her hip and the back of the couch as a guttural moan slipped out of his mouth. Darcy moved her hand away, curling her fingers into the elastic band of his boxers, and tugged gently. 

“Steve?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he murmured, reaching down to help her pull his boxers and trousers down with a thrust of his hips up. His eyes were half lidded as he watched her, cheeks flushed red and eyes dark. She bit her lip again and reached out to tentatively brush her fingers against his cock. Steve groaned and looked down at himself—hard with want, flushed deep red—as she gently curled her fingers around him. He moaned at her touch, eyes fluttering shut, head falling back to display the long column of his throat. He couldn’t watch her; the sight of her in her in her little blue dress with his cock in her hands was too much. He bit his lip and curled his toes into the carpet. “God, Darcy,” he rasped, hands gripping her thighs and pushing up the edge of her blue skirt as she explored him. 

“You’re beautiful, Steve,” Darcy murmured, as she blushed brighter, knees digging into the couch cushion, her body buzzing with the hot coil of arousal, and her panties soaking.

Darcy brushed her thumb on the underside of him and Steve moaned. Moving his hand, his fingers slipped over hers, tightening her hold on his cock. He moved her hand up and down his length firmly. He knew he wasn’t going to last. It’d been far too long since anyone has touched him other than his own hands. He looked at her then as slid his free hand up underneath her skirt, thumb rubbing against her inner thigh then up against the wet heat of her panties. Her mouth was open, eyes dark as she watched their hands moving on his cock. “Fuck,” he swore as her hips bucked, and her hand tightened against him. He was gone, coming so hard his vision went white, as he spilled over their entwined hands. 

When he lifted his head off the back of the sofa and opened his eyes, Darcy was grinning at him. “Wow. That was wow,” she said, cheeks blushing hotter at her own words. Her eyes were dark but for a pale ring of blue. As she pulled her hand away from him, she brought it to her mouth, pink tongue flicking out to taste his come. She made a little humming sound and he pulled her close, and kissed her sloppily, tasting himself on her tongue. He couldn’t help the smirk that curved against his mouth at he trailed wet kisses along her neck and rubbed his thumb against her panties, making Darcy moan. 

“Having fun there, sweetheart?”

“God, yes. Don’t stop,” she whimpered, hiding her face in his shoulder, and he didn’t. He wouldn’t stop their game for anything in the world. Even to save it.


End file.
